Volume 2 Trailer
The Volume 2 Trailer was first shown on July 4th, 2014 at the RTX 2014 RWBY Panel, and later uploaded to YouTube and the Rooster Teeth website on the same day. The trailer uses new footage from Volume 2. Trailer The trailer begins with General Ironwood conversing with Ozpin, over establishing shots of Beacon Academy, as an airship and numerous aircraft fly through the foreground. Ozpin tells Ironwood that because it is peacetime, "shows of power" are unnecessary and send an inappropriate message to the public. Ironwood questions whether Ozpin's "children" would be able to win a war. Ozpin responds that he hopes such a need would never arise. A high-angle shot reveals the setting of this conversation to be Ozpin's office, which contains a large number of interlocking clockwork gears overhead. The next scene is of Team RWBY's dorm, where Blake Belladonna expresses her increasing disquiet about the unfolding plans of Roman Torchwick and the White Fang, as well as the inaction of the authorities. Sure enough, Cinder Fall, Emerald, Mercury and Roman are concurrently seen making preparations at a White Fang camp. Back at Beacon, shots of the cafeteria, Port's class, and what appears to be a formal dance, are shown. During the dance, Jaune wistfully looks on as Pyrrha sadly ascends a flight of stairs. Glynda is then seen being characteristically disapproving of Team RWBY's hijinks, stating that they are supposed to be the "defenders of the world." Ozpin states that they should be allowed to be children while they still can. The next sequence is a montage of scenes, without dialogue: *Ruby ties her bootlaces, Weiss grips Myrtenaster, Blake tightens some ribbons around her arms and Yang cocks Ember Celica. *Team JNPR is seen stood triumphantly atop a barricade of tables in the Beacon cafeteria. *General Ironwood is shown in front of a pair of crates which open to reveal a squad of robotic soldiers. *Roman addresses a gathering of White Fang members and unveils a large and rather Atlesian Paladin-290. *A possible leader of the White Fang, wearing a distinctive mask and with a tattoo on his left arm, is shown. *Mercury kicks the camera. *In an alleyway, Ruby wall-runs and grabs onto Penny before shooting off into a cloud of rose petals. *Pyrrha is shown fighting Mercury. *Yang, notably in a completely new outfit, is seen entering The Club once again, and is not warmly received by the henchmen, who immediately proceed to point all of their guns at her. *Mercury and Emerald are seen in what appears to be a bookstore talking to a Faunus [[Tukson|man with very prominent side-burns]]. The man jumps onto the table, bearing his claws. *Roman is shown being cheeky, exaggeratedly miming his throat being slit, behind Cinder's back. *The Atlesian Paladin is seen chasing Blake and Sun on a highway at night. *Yang dramatically punches the ground. *Ruby is shown dazed sitting in the middle of the road as a truck speeds towards her. Penny pushes her out of the way and faces the truck down. *Blake and Sun are shown again being chased by the Paladin, this time over rooftops. *A brief shot of Team RWBY in a foggy place is shown. *A group of Beowolves run rampant in a desolate city. *Blake shows off her weapon skills, slicing all around her, followed by a trail of explosions. *Pyrrha is shown fighting Cardin. *Yang and Neptune ride her motorcycle on the highway as cars go flying about in every direction, in pursuit of the hijacked Paladin. Neptune fires his gun. *Ruby is shown crying and holding an apparently unconscious Weiss, as the room crumbles all around them. *RWBY Volume 2 title card *Stinger: The Paladin is shown searching with laser sights through a foggy area underneath a series of bridges, as Team RWBY darts evasively around it. It shoots at them several times and misses. Team RWBY regroup and ready their weapons. Transcript Characters Trivia *At the JNPR cafeteria scene (1:17) several of the vending machines used in the barricade have "People Like Grapes" printed on their front. This is a reference to a famous quote by Gavin Free which was used on a popular Rooster Teeth shirt. *At the White Fang gathering addressed by Roman, one can notice a person not wearing normal White Fang attire, but rather, a blue shirt and gray pants. **At the same gathering, a new character, which appears to be a girl with long pink hair, is barely visible to the left side of the frame. She has been revealed to be Neo. *In various scenes of the trailer, the girls of Team RWBY are seen wearing their normal combat attire, but such scenes differ from A Minor Hiccup and Painting the Town..., as they are seen with alternate outfits. This could simply be by animations differences, or changes during it's production. Category:Trailers Category:Season 1 Category:Volume 2